Towers of Midnight/Chapter 29
Summary : Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron wonders aloud what Perrin Aybaras plan is against the Children of the Light to Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara and Alliandre Maritha Kigarin as they walk through the camp. Berelain would like to meet with Galad again, for "diplomacy" reasons. Refugees have left the camp, traveling by foot to Cairhien. Even with those leaving, the camp still continues to swell. Berelain seems captivated by Galad. The three women are hurt by Morgase Trakands deceit at hiding her identity. They wonder how Morgase will judge Perrin at the trial. Suddenly a Bubble of evil erupts inside the camp. Everyone's weapon seems to come to life and attack the owner. Faile's knife dives for her face, but is snatched by Sulin before it reaches its mark. Berelain lays on the ground, grappling with her own dagger. Faile runs over and helps drive the dagger into the ground. When it touches the dirt, it falls lifeless again. This happens again when they manage to drive Sulin's spear into the ground. Faile then gets everyone to spread the news throughout the camp. : Morgase and Galad catch up on events in his tent. Galad admits that killing Eamon Valda was not completely justified and that he will have to release a statement explaining it. Morgase is shocked that Galad managed to best Valda in a duel. They discuss Perrin, with Morgase trying to convince Galad that Perrin is a good man. Galad is convinced he is Shadowspawn. Their talk moves to Galads plans for Tarmon Gai'don. Galad states he will fight side by side with the Dragon Reborn and with Aes Sedai if need be. Morgase tries to get Galad to see the shades of grey that exist in any decision. She brings up Galads threat to execute the prisoners if Perrin did not come forward. He was just bluffing which means Galad was telling a lie, something he believes he doesn't do. Morgase tells Galad of when she sat in judgement of Tham Felmley. Everyone believed he committed a murder so was sentenced to hang. Later it was revealed he was innocent, therefore meaning Morgase had condemned an innocent man to death. Morgase wants Galad to think things through more carefully, taking in all the surrounding circumstances. Galad then receives a message from Aybara's camp asking for an extended time on the trial due to a disturbance within the camp. Galad considers it. : Perrin walks with Gaul through the camp assessing the damage and numbers of men who were killed or wounded. During the disturbance Perrin's hammer hadn't attacked him. Tamlin al'Thor approaches Perrin and asks permission to leave camp and attend to a secret matter involving Rand. Perrin sees Rand in his mind and he looks dark and dangerous. Perrin gives his leave. : Elayne Trakand is carried in a litter to where Aludra has set up her dragon demonstration. As she is carries she reflects on the Cairhienin nobles looking forward to her taking the throne, but not actually offering her any support. Aldra has set up a mock battle with dummies on the field and two dragons on Caemlyns wall. Some men from the Band of the Red Hand man the dragon. Aludra waves a flag and the men fire the dragon. It misses the dummies but blows a huge chunk in the hill behind them. Aludra sends a message and the men change the position, reload the dragon, which takes around 3 minutes and fire again. This time it hits the target blowing about six dummies up and knocking down dozens around them. Elayne cannot believe the destructive potential of having more dragons lined completely around her wall. She pledges to give all the resources Aludra needs to make more dragons, as long as she swears an oath to keep the plans and designs secret. Aludra agrees. Birgitte Silverbow is absolutely amazed, but realizes that warfare has just changed significantly. Characters *Faile Aybara *Berelain Paendrag *Alliandre Maritha Kigarin *Perrin Aybara *Tam al'Thor *Galad Damodred *Sulin *Morgase Trakand *Gaul *Aravine Carnel *Elayne Trakand *Birgitte Silverbow *Aludra *Mat Cauthon Referenced *Sevanna *Rolan *Eamon Valda *Pedron Niall *Gaebril *Elaida a'Roihan *Lini *Tham Felmley *Elyas Machera *Rand al'Thor *Melfane Dawlish midwife *Valan Luca *Halwin Norry *Min Farshaw Places *Ghealdan along the Jehannah Road *Caemlyn Referenced *Cairhien *Stone of Tear *Aringill